


something more

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Barebacking, Begging, Breeding Kink, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:25:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's beyond desperate and uncaring of how wrecked and aroused he his, because it's not enough. More. He needs more.





	something more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akashiseii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/gifts).



> I don't know what I'm doing anymore. Also, I haven't written porn in a long time.
> 
> For my partner in crime, Rachael. You enable me too much.

Oikawa laces his fingers in silver-streaked hair, tugging at the strands to lift Bokuto's head. The change of angle lets him slip his tongue into Bokuto's mouth even deeper, tasting everything. Bokuto approves, because he grips Oikawa's hips tighter, pulling him flush against Bokuto's torso. The closeness is intoxicating, almost unbearable, because it's still not _enough_ . ****  
** **

"Off..." He pants between kisses and starts to tug at Bokuto's shirt. ****  
** **

Bokuto gets the hint and pulls his shirt overhead, tossing it aside and hands finding Oikawa's body without a second to waste. The rough, calloused fingers dig into the flesh of his hips. Every place Bokuto touches is warmer than the rest of him. ****  
** **

His body is too hot. A fire raging inside him that he can't be put at ease. ****  
** **

Oikawa's heat had come in the early hours of the morning. Bokuto already gone with the bed empty and cold next to him. His had heat hit him like a sudden punch to the gut. He couldn't bear it without Bokuto, so he's been waiting, dying for Bokuto to come home and erase all his urges. ****  
** **

Bokuto kisses and scrapes his teeth at the juncture of Oikawa's neck. His breath hot and raspy as he sucks at the reddened skin. Oikawa juts his hips forward, rubbing his cock against the taut muscles of Bokuto's abdomen. It's an innate plea, one that Bokuto responds to without a second thought. The familiarity sends a shiver down Oikawa's spine, because Bokuto's hands immediately grab his ass, kneading the flesh and pulling him wide. ****  
** **

He moans at the touch. His chest fluttering, because Bokuto always knows exactly what he needs. ****  
** **

The knowledge sends a prick of heat to his gut. "Kou - " He whines. ****  
** **

Bokuto's hands continue to massage and squeeze his ass. The force behind Bokuto's hands are strong enough to leave bruises. A finger finds his entrance and presses inside him without warning. It's sudden and Oikawa can't fight back the whine that leaves his mouth. ****  
** **

"Oh my god..." Bokuto's voice is rough. "You're so wet...more than usual..." ****  
** **

Oikawa feels the finger inside him maneuver with ease. He' slick and loose, soaking the sheets beneath him. This time his heat is relentless, because Oikawa's been wet and sopping for _hours_ . ****  
** **

He directs Bokuto to his lips again with a tug of his hair. Oikawa kisses him. ****  
** **

"It's because of you." He breathes out, barely audible, but it's just enough for Bokuto to hear. ****  
** **

Another finger enters him and Oikawa arches his back, pushing his hips down to fuck himself on Bokuto's fingers. They scissor inside him, working the trembling muscles and spreading him open. He's beyond desperate and uncaring of how wrecked and aroused he his, because it's not enough. _More_ . He needs more. ****  
** **

"Just fuc -!" Oikawa's words are cut short when Bokuto's fingers find his prostate, reducing him to a low, throaty moan. Shaking from the jolt of pleasure that courses through his body, he meets Bokuto's eyes. "Just fuck me already. Fuck me. _P_ _ease_ ." ** **  
** **

It's only for a second, but he watches as Bokuto's pupils become blown. The fingers in him pull out, and he's pushed onto his back with Bokuto wedged between his legs. Oikawa stares with half-lidded eyes as Bokuto pulls his cock out from his briefs. Pre-cum glistening at the tip. He whines, anticipating Bokuto's cock inside him, stretching him. The thought makes his own erection twitch against his stomach. ****  
** **

Bokuto isn't like himself anymore, but he couldn't care. Oikawa knows it's his own pheromones, his heat, that's driven Bokuto to a heightened state of lust and need. ****  
** **

"Do you want it raw?" Bokuto asks. The tone of his voice deeper than usual, like he's in a trance, and Oikawa shivers. ****  
** **

Biting his bottom lip and almost tasting copper, Oikawa nods, "Yeah." ** **  
** **

Bokuto scoots closer and gathers Oikawa's hips off the bed to place them on his lap. One hand grabbing at the flesh of Oikawa's hip and one on his cock. Bokuto slowly rubs the length of his cock against Oikawa's dripping entrance. ****  
** **

"Stop teasing -!" Oikawa gasps as his hand latches onto Bokuto's arm. Nails digging into the skin.

"Tooru...say it again. That you want me to fuck you." ** **  
** **

Oikawa knows that his mouth in the bedroom riles up Bokuto. It's the only place where his ego takes the backseat. He doesn't have the energy or need to be stubborn. Oikawa is too far gone and too desperate to be fucked to care. ****  
** **

"Fuck me, Kou." Oikawa whines, bucking his hips and feeling Bokuto's cock slide along his hole. Bokuto groans and leans forward to silence Oikawa with an open-mouthed kiss. Between gasps he's pleading. "Please..." ** **  
****

Bokuto adjusts himself so he's sitting back on his knees. Hands holding Oikawa's restless hips in place before slowly pressing into him. Grasping at the sheets, Oikawa trembles at the stretch. The girth of Bokuto's cock filling him and rubbing against his slick inner walls. It makes him dizzy, breathless. He feels the front of Bokuto's hips meet his inner thighs. Oikawa has taken all of him. ****  
** **

"D-Don't move yet!" He claws at the front of Bokuto's stomach desperately. The tight, hot sensation in his gut is overwhelming. "I'm gonna cum if you move right now." ** **  
****

He watches Bokuto grow a darker shade of red. A rosy flush that starts at his cheeks and travels down to his collarbones. Bokuto whines - whines like a _child_ who is just told no. ****  
** **

"Damn it, Tooru." Bokuto exhales, leans forward and presses a kiss to Oikawa's lips. ****  
** **

It's different from before, catching Oikawa off guard. The kiss isn't hungry or frantic. It's sweet, and Bokuto is kissing him like he's the only one in the world. Oikawa practically melts into the mattress. ****  
** **

As their lips part, Bokuto gives a small thrust of his hips and Oikawa yelps. His nails scratch at Bokuto's arms, trying not to blow his load so soon as Bokuto pushes further into him. Oikawa knows that his stamina isn't there when he's in the middle of his heat. ****  
** **

Bokuto rocks his hips, thrusting into Oikawa at a steady pace. Oikawa's breath hitches in his throat when Bokuto's cock pushes deeper inside him, meeting each of Bokuto's thrusts with his own hips. Instinctively aiming for release. His innate nature wants more, wants it deeper and faster. Oikawa's entire body is hungry, gluttonous. ****  
** **

His voice trembles when he speaks. "I want your cum in me - " ** **  
** **

He's listening to his body, ignoring the consequences of his heated and delirious plea. Oikawa wants Bokuto to cum inside him until his ass is impossibly full. He wants it so bad, like he won't survive his heat without Bokuto's seed. ****  
** **

There's a surge of Bokuto's pheromones, heady and thick, and Oikawa drowns in the scent. His ass clenching around Bokuto's cock as the smell surrounds him. ****  
** **

Strands of silver and black have fallen into Bokuto's face, sweat glistening on his forehead. Bokuto bites his bottom lip. Oikawa would rather bite it for him. "I shouldn't." He grunts. ****  
** **

Bokuto is holding himself back, and Oikawa doesn't want restraint from him. He's demanded this before in the hazy and heated moments of his heat. He shouldn't, but Oikawa doesn't care. He doesn't - ****  
** **

"Cum in me - Breed me - " Oikawa sobs. ** **  
****

It sends Bokuto over the edge. He's suddenly empty when Bokuto pulls out of him and throws Oikawa onto his hands and knees. He presses his torso to the bed, back arching like a cat's and ass high in the air. His entrance is gaping and dripping with slick. Bokuto admires the bite marks on Oikawa's neck, remembers that all of Oikawa is his. ****  
** **

When Bokuto grabs onto his hips again, Oikawa whines in anticipation, moving his hips toward Bokuto's cock impatiently. He needs it _now_ . A searing heat runs up Oikawa's spine when Bokuto finally thrusts into him, rough and unforgiving. Choked cries escape his mouth, relishing the length and girth of Bokuto's cock moving in and out of him. ****  
** **

"You want my cum in you?" Bokuto grunts, reduced to his instincts. His hand reaches around to press against Oikawa's abdomen. Oikawa's plea burning in his ears. ** **  
****

Oikawa moans into the bed, smelling Bokuto and himself on the sheets. "Y-Yeah." Words trying to form on his tongue, yet his mind is so focused on the readiness of receiving Bokuto's seed - his baby. It has him dizzy. "All of it - fill me." ****  
** **

It's dangerous, and Oikawa knows that. ****  
** **

Bokuto isn't so hesitant anymore, because he starts pounding into Oikawa. Going deeper with each thrust. His untouched cock throbs and drips with pre-cum when Bokuto kisses his prostate. The small bundle of nerves have Oikawa seeing white. A tremor rocking his entire body. Oikawa thinks of the hand on his abdomen, wanting that part of him to swell and bloat with everything Bokuto can give him. ****  
** **

The length of Bokuto's body is hot against Oikawa's skin when he hovers over him. Bokuto's sharp breathing against his ear. ****  
** **

"Cum for me, Tooru." Bokuto's voice is a hoarse whisper, heavy with arousal. "Cum for me...and I'll put in you." ** **  
****

Oikawa squirms and grasps on the sheets. It's all he wants, what he's been begging and begging for, and Bokuto is going to give it to him. Pressure builds in his groin at the thought. He's so close, and Oikawa can't wait any longer, meeting Bokuto's thrusts with his sloppy ones. The head of Bokuto's cock pounding into his abused prostate. ****  
** **

He wants to tell Bokuto that he's close to orgasm, but his head is swimming in arousal and need that nothing leaves his mouth. It's like a spring that snaps in Oikawa's gut and he's cumming with a strangled sob. His orgasm is strong and ruthless as the pressure subsides, and Oikawa turns into mush beneath Bokuto, who grimaces at how tight and wet Oikawa is around him. ****  
** **

Bokuto's thrusts become intermittent and rough, fucking Oikawa through his orgasm while he trembles and leaks onto the mattress. Oikawa swears he feels Bokuto's cock swell inside him.

"I'm gonna make you so full." Bokuto breathes into Oikawa's ear, and he shudders. His hand pressing firmly against Oikawa's abdomen, anticipating his release.

"Do it - please - " Oikawa begs. ****  
** **

Bokuto pounds into him at an erratic rhythm, aiming right where Oikawa wants him. The tearful, desperate voice of Oikawa eradicates his stamina, bringing on his orgasm. Oikawa is close to tears when Bokuto releases in him, shooting load after load. Bokuto's cum is filling him, and it's pushed deeper inside Oikawa with every thrust. He can hear the wet squelching from his slick that's mixed with Bokuto's cum. ****  
** **

If he wasn't already pressed into the mattress, Oikawa would have collapsed forward. He's sheen with perspiration and panting like a dog. Bokuto's still quivering inside him while cum and slick drip from his hole. Oikawa loves it. He's drunk off the feeling. ****  
** **

Groaning, Bokuto slowly inches his way out of Oikawa. He can't hold himself up, and Oikawa softens into the mattress. His pulse is loud in his ears. He looks up at Bokuto, who is catching his breath and still back on his heels, just staring at Oikawa. "You're still in me." He hums, satisfied. ****  
** **

The symptoms of his heat are no longer so strong. That insatiable heat in his body subsiding. Oikawa is more at ease, comforted by Bokuto's scent and the fluid inside him. Bokuto's cum is hot and sticky as it dribbles out of him. He groans, reaching down to gather what's escaped and pressing it back into his loosened entrance. ****  
** **

He notices that Bokuto no longer looks so overwhelmed. The heat of the moment dying. Bokuto lays beside Oikawa, propping himself on his forearms. "Oikawa - " Ah, back to his family name. Golden eyes look at the mess between Oikawa's legs, "I shouldn't have - " ****  
** **

Oikawa silences him with a kiss. "I know" He murmurs. It's reckless to have Bokuto release in him when he's in heat, yet Oikawa still doesn't care about the consequences when his heat overrides his rationale. He's still too high from the bloated feeling in his gut. "I'll be fine." Oikawa intertwines his fingers between Bokuto's, pulling their connected hands to rest on his stomach. "Kou, it feels good." ****  
** **

Bokuto doesn't look entirely convinced, but he relents and nuzzles his nose against the nape of Oikawa's neck. Bokuto's chest pressed flush against Oikawa's back. It's warm and comfortable. ****  
** **

A shiver consumes Oikawa from head to toe when Bokuto speaks in a low voice. "I'll breed you one day." His words settles heavy in Oikawa's chest. He's not sure if Bokuto's serious, or if it's his pheromones and post-sex daze that's led Bokuto to say it. ****  
** **

He peers over his shoulder, finding Bokuto's eyes closed and breathing even. Oikawa pouts. How typical of Bokuto to fall asleep right after sex. ****  
** **

Oikawa presses their hands against his swollen abdomen. ****  
** **

Whether Bokuto is serious or not, he gives into Oikawa's dangerous pleas a little too much. Maybe they should be more careful in the future, but the thought, while responsible, means he would deny the times when Bokuto indulges him. ****  
** **

He sighs into the pillow, closing his eyes. His breath beginning to match the rhythm of Bokuto's. ****  
** **

He'll sleep over it, because Bokuto had satiated his hunger and filled him so _full_ that he couldn't imagine denying Bokuto in the future. There's no way he could sacrifice this feeling. ****  
** **

Oikawa's never been opposed to a little danger. He smirks to himself. Careful really isn't in his vocabulary anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @bokutohs_


End file.
